POWER: The Dawn Of A New Age
by Derex
Summary: Hogwarts' heirs shall rise again, to fight the evils that terrorize the land. As Harry's sixth year starts the greatest secret that Dumbledore has held from him is reveald. What will Harry find out about his background and the history of his family.
1. Black is Back

Black is Back

December 19, 2050

Godric's Hollow

It was a cool winter night in Godric's Hollow. The Moonlight was reflecting off of the snow, and famlies everywhere were just enjoying each others precense. One man sat in his study writing a letter, to his faithful brother, James Sirius Potter. The Man was almost the splitting image of his own father, Harry Potter. Expect there was one difference, Albus didn't have a scar on his forehead.

Albus was just finishing his letter to his brother when a couple of little girls, about the ages of fifthteen(Anna), thirteen(Lily), and eleven(Hermione), came into his study. The oldest of the group looked up from the ground, drilling her emerald green eyes into her fathers. "Dad, when is mummy coming home?" she asked. The other girls that were with her looked up at their father and nodded their heads.

The forty-five year old man, Albus, sighed and motioned for them to pull up a chair. "Anna, Hermione, Lily, did I ever tell you what happened to your grandfather Harry, during the Second Wizarding War?" he asked, with an air of calmness. Albus seemed to have gained the patience of the Great Wizard he was named after, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor. And The arrogance of Severus Snape.

They nodded their heads no. They had been wanting to hear the story since their first years at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As soon as they walked in they were greated by many applause. Of course they had heard the rumors of what had happened, but never the complete truth.

"I thought as much. Since I will not allow you to hear the awful lies, that people have sprung up during the years. I will tell you what truly happened." He announced.

"But where is mummy?" Hermione asked him.

He sighed but knew he would have to tell them eventually." Hermione, By the end of this story, you will know."

As soon as he finished speaking, he took out his wand and pointed at the air. Instantly several comfy chairs appeard. They all sat down and he started to tell his tell.

June 15, 1996

Private Drive

It was a warm summer day on Private drive. The sun was shining very bright and there was a slight breeze. A boy of the age of sixteen was sitting outside under a tree dreaming. His Green eye's were twitching under the skin and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead was glowing, through his long hair. This boy was not normal though. He was a wizard, and a powerful one at that.

------------------------------------Department of mysteries----------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOO! Sirius! Sirius! Come Back!" He yelled while being held by someone from behind. "Let Me GO! I got to get him! He's just right there! Let me go!" He yelled once again. Everything stopped, there was a breeze but there was no wind. A boy with Green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his head was rising into the air. This boys' name was Harry Potter. His eyes began to flash between green and blue, and he continued to rise into the air. He turned his head around to the veil, and started floating towards it.

"Harry, don't touch it!," called a man with a sad tone. He had long white hair and blue eyes, his robes were swirling around him as the wind started to pick up around him. This man was the most powerful wizard of all time, His name was Albus Percival Willful Brian Dumbledore "HARRY!" Dumbledore yelled running towards him. "Calm down, Harry please calm down. Harry, Sirius is gone. He can't come back." He said with that same sad tone.

"I can save him, Dumbledore, I know I can!" He said reaching out towards the veil. He touched it and a strange aura of magical energy surrounded it. It began to shimmer and glow and send off waves of energy, sending Harry flying through the air. Harry dropped to the floor with a dull Thud unconscious.

"Harry!? Harry!? He's unconscious. The Veil drained him of all his strength. Remus! Take him out of here, Straight to Headquarters. I will warn the ministry that Voldemort was here." He said without the normal twinkle in his eye. Harry what have you done? He asked himself with a befuddled look.

"Is it true Albus? Is he what you said he was? Do they know?" He asked. Dumbledore just shook his head. "Should I tell him, Albus? Should I tell him when he wakes? He deserves to know the truth." He said with a grim look on his face. James. Lily. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. No matter what it takes I will watch over him. Also Sirius, If you're gone, I'll be damned to let him die to.

"No Remus. I will tell him. Just make sure he gets his rest. This boy just saved are lives. If Voldemort knew what Harry and the others could do he would not have been so lenient on them." he said nodding towards Remus. "Now Go Remus!" He yelled, And with that there was a echoing crack.

*-------------------------------------------Present-------------------------------------------------*

There was tears coming out of his eyes now, as he woke. He got up and walked back towards the house, looking at his watch he noticed that it was almost time to leave. He ran back upstairs and packed his school trunk. He had been waiting for this since he had woke up in his room in grimauald place. He had been told by Dumbledore that he would tell him everything he could when they came to get him to take him to the Burrow. I can't believe I'm finally leaving this crap hole, he thought to himself with a smile. It was now 11:30, the letter he had got from his friend Ron Weasly said that they would be here at Twelve to take him. He continued to pack, making sure he got everything he would need. He ran down stairs as he heard his uncle Vernon call.

"Harry would you like some lunch before you go?" His aunt petunia asked pointing towards the table where the was sandwiches, turkey, potatoes, and other stuff that his aunt usually made.

They had been unusually kind ever since he got back. He took his seat across from Dudley his cousin, and began eating. "Thanks Petunia. This is really nice of you," He added looking at the table again. "I have to go in a little bit, so I will just go get my stuff and bring it down stairs." he said wanting to get away from his weird aunt and uncle as quick as possible. He was only living here because his parents had died, fighting against Voldemort Aka Tom Riddle. That was how he had got his scar and also why he had to stay at this crap hole.

CRACK' "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Uncle Vernon shouted at the top of his voice. He looked around and gave a little squeak as he saw a wise, old, and powerful wizard. Albus Dumbledore.

"Now. There is no need to be rude. Harry are you ready to go?" He hollered up the staircase, while looking around at everything in the house.

"I'm coming Professor." he yelled running down the stairs, two at a time, while dragging his trunk behind him. "Hello Professor. Are we going now?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes I think we are. I just need a quick word with your uncle." He said with a twinkle in his eye. He turned his head towards Vernon. "Now Sit Down And Be Quite. You Better Listen Here Dursly." Dumbledore said, but seemed to get his point across without having to yell at the stubborn man. "I left you a note with Harry fifthteen years ago and you didn't do what I said. Now did you Durable?" He asked calmly.

"No! But neither is it you place to tell me how to do things in my own house!" he snapped back.

"No it is not my place, but remember, We are always watching you,"

"GET OUT NOW YOU FREAK!"

Dumbledore took a calming breath. Harry had never seen his Professor on the verge of yelling before. "Dursley, I'm trying to be nice. But if you refuse to listen to me, I might just send Hagrid for a little visit next summer."

Dursley opened and closed his mouth several times before he spoke," I will not have this get out now!"

"Dobby!" Dumbledore said calmly. A few moments later The little house elf, with giant eyes and ears, stood before them.

"Yes Professor?"

"Could you please fetch Hagird for me?" He asked. Dobby nodded and disappeared with a _Crack. _A few moments later Hagird and Dobby reappeard.

The Dursleys gave a squek of fear and started stuttering. Dudley, being the smart one out of them all, jumped out of his chair and ran straight up the stairs. "Yes Professor Dumbledore?"

"Never mind Hagrid, I think I got my point across," He said calmly. Hagrid shrugged his shoulders and disappeard with Dobby.

"Good. Now we will be going." He said. "Grab my arm Harry and we will be off to the Burrow." He said holding his arm out. Harry took it and with a 'CRACK' they were gone.

Harry opened his eyes and he was at his very favorite place in the world. 'The Burrow'

********************Department of Mysteries*******************************  
A ragged looking young man stepped out of an archway to find a door right in front of him. Okay well I guess I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about when he wants me to tell Harry, the man thought to himself. He reached out and opened the door to find him self in the Ministry Of Magic. What am I doing here, he thought to himself. He transformed into a big black dog and ran to the lifts to get out of there. When he reached the top floor he looked around and found that no one was there. That's odd usually the ministry is packed. I wonder what happened to everyone. Maybe the Prophet will tell me, he thought to himself. He ran over to a trash can and grabbed a Daily Prophet. On the front page it showed a ragged looking man, with the title Sirius Black Found Not Guilty. Below it read:

Today on the 15, of June, we mourn a hero. Sirius Black. We have just got from recent reports that Black was indeed not the murderer of Peter Pettigrew. We are sorry but Sirius Black is dead.  
"What I'm not dead." he said to himself. I better get to Dumbledore, he'll be able to sort this out. 'CRACK' and he was gone.

He appeared a few minutes later outside the walls of Hogwarts. Okay, now for the hard part. He said to himself. He SHIFTED back into his animal form and ran up to the castle. He ran through one of the secret passages that he and the rest of the Marauders had found back in their days of school. He headed straight towards the Headmasters office and gave the password to the gargoyle. "Phoenix" he said clearly, the gargoyle stepped to the side to allow him entrance, he ran up the steps and into the office. He wasn't there, he SHIFTED back into his human form and walked to the golden perch where Fawkes the Phoenix sat. "Does anyone know where the headmaster is?" he asked the many portraits.

"Awe, Sirius. He was at headquarters the last time I saw him." the portrait on the wall said looking down into the mans eyes.

Sirius looked up at the sound of the voice, It was his great-grandfather Phineus Black. "He was not there, I went there before I came here. Could you check again?" he asked looking at the portrait. It nodded and disappeared into the background. It reappeared a few minutes later with a smile on it's face.

"The headmaster was not there. Only the oldest of the Weasleys. He told me that Dumbledore would be dropping Harry of at the Burrow tomorrow." he confirmed.

Sirius nodded and looked around the room searching for a way to get a letter to him. His eyes stopped on a couple of portraits he had not noticed before. They read "Headmasters of Hogwarts School during the years of 'Unknown', Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Unbelievable, Why hasn't Dumbledore asked them for information? He thought to himself staring at the pictures. "Hey!" he yelled up to the pictures. "Hey Gryffindor!" he yelled again hoping to speak to the ancient wizards. Nothing happened and he was becoming extremely annoyed. The sun was already rising over the mountains. He looked back towards the pictures and saw the Gryffindor's eyes were open looking at him.

"YES?" He asked in a powerful, and deep voice. At the sound of his voice Slytherin and the rest of the founders opened their eyes as well. All the portraits opened their eyes in shock at the sound of his voice also.

Slytherin looked down with a menacing look on his face, WHO DARES TO AWAKING ME?" He called down from his portrait.

Sirius stood shock still at the sound of their voices. "I-I did," he stuttered.

The founders stared at him with their knowing looks, "WHY? " They asked in unison.

Sirius seemed to remember why now, "I was wondering if I could ask you something Gryffindor." He said boring his eyes into the wise man. He turned back to Fawkes and wrote down something on a letter. "Take this to dumbledore," he said handing him the letter. The phoenix vanished in a burst of flame. He turned back towards Gryffindor and started speaking.

The Burrow

***************************The Burrow*****************************

He looked his eyes upon a slanted house that looked like a big mess; its name was The Burrow. He had loved this place ever since his second year at Hogwarts, when Gred and Forge, AKA, Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, and Ron himself, had taken it upon themselves to rescue Harry from his uncles' house. They had showed up at his window in a Flying Ford Angelina, at 12:00 at night, on his birthday. He remembered it all too well. The good thing was that he didn't have to stay at the muggles.

"Harry!" Someone yelled across the yard. Before he knew what was going on he was been hugged by the most beautiful girl in the world, Ginny Weasley. He loved it when she hugged him. He could smell the Strawberries, from the shampoo she used. He looked up to see her brown eyes looking back into his. "Oh, Harry I missed you so much." She said kissing him with all the love she could muster.

"I missed you to Ginny,"He said giving her a hug At this point he noticed Ron and Hermione standing by the rest of the Weasley Family. "Hey guys what have you two been doing these last few weeks?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! What are you imposing?" she yelled. "Ronald and me have been sitting on are arses for the past week waiting for 'The chosen Git' to show up or even write to us!" She Yelled at him.

"Harry you know we didn't do anything you wouldn't do don't you?" He asked with a jerk of his head. Ron took off at a run and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Look Harry it's not your fault. Also I'm sorry, we miss him to but you have to learn to get through stuff like this." Hermione said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Come on everyone let us get into the house. Come on. Yes you to Ginny." Dumbledore said as he saw Ginny trying to sneak off to one of the Sheds. Dumbledore glanced around and found Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley. I guess the rumors are true, he thought. "I'm sorry for you loss Molly, I am sure Percy went down with a fight." he said with a soft tone.

Harry walked into the house hand N' hand with Ginny. Harry had asked Ginny to out with him during the Summer. They had been such good friends for years, and She was there to help him after Sirius' death. "Okay as you all should know by now, Harry showed extreme power at the Ministry. I am about to tell you why, and how. Before we begin let us take a moment to remember are fallen loved one-" Dumbledore did not get the chance to finish because of a flash of flame followed by a note.

Dumbledore

Dumbledore I need to speak to you. It's an emergency. I got the prophet and it said I was dead .I'm outside The Burrow right now. If you tell anybody Dumbledore tell only Moony, He deserves to know. Please come.

With concerned thoughts,

Padfoot

*****************************Somewhere in the woods behind the Burrow*****************  
Dumbledore read and re-read this letter over and over again three times before he realized who it was from. "Remus come with me. Everyone else stay here. We will be back in within the hour." He told them with a look of concern in his voice. He walked outside the Burrow and towards the forest that surrounded it. "Remus. Sirius is alive. He sent me that letter." muttered Dumbledore as he continued walking towards the spot of magic.

"That's impossible Dumbledore me and you both know that he was hit by the 'Kedavra' curse, and then he fell through that veil." he replied looking concerned but also excited at the same time. They continued walking for a while until they came to a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing sat a Big Black Dog. They stared at the dog for a few minutes and then all of a sudden it changed into a human. In its place stood none other than a younger version of Sirius Black. "Si..Sirius?" Remus muttered tearfully.

"Yes Moony. You are not going to be the last Marauder left. Dumbledore can you explain what's going on? One second I'm dueling with Beletrix and the next I'm walking out of an archway in the Ministry Of Magic. I found a newspaper also and it Said that I had Died. What does it mean?" he asked.

Dumbledore starred at Sirius a long time before he answered," Sirius before I answer your question let me ask you a question. Do you Remember anything at all between the time you were dueling Belletrix and you walked out of the archway? Any kind of burst of magic? Maybe you saw someone? Anything Sirius before I answer your question?"

Sirius just looked at Dumbledore before he answered," Yes actually I do remember something. It felt weird though, It was like a huge burst of Magic. When I felt it my inside sort of felt whole again. Then I..I...I saw Harry." He said looking down.

"Sirius you did die, you were hit by the Kedavra curse and you fell through a magic veil. I am guessing that the veil was some kind of warped time frame. Also the power you felt was Harry. He was surging with magical power. When he touched the veil it must of transferred his power back to you, because he fell unconscious afterwards. Before you ask Sirius, no I have not told him yet. James and Lily should be here in a few minutes," he finished softly with a look of empathy. "Sirius, it was not your fault. You will be able to make everything up to him in a minute.

Sirius' eyes looked up in shock. "Wait you mean to tell me that Harry really is what you said he was? And that James and Lily really are to? Dumblerdore I went to Hogwarts and spoke with them. Godric and the others. They said they chose him and some others but I didn't believe them. Dumbledore, you had better damn well be telling the truth. Also Dumbledore I have had enough excitement for one day let's just get back to the Burrow. And don't worry I'll come in with James a Lily" he finished with a smile. It's unbelievable what that kid has done. I mean I knew he was special. But I never believed what Dumbledore said about him, he thought to himself.

"Let us go Remus, We need to leave Sirius to his thoughts." he said looking at Lupin Mysteriously. Honestly I don't think he believed me when I told him about it. When you live to be as old as I am you just take things as you hear them, and then you go figure it out, he thought to himself with a chuckle. He started off back towards the Burrow with Lupin behind him. "Lupin what is on your mind?" he asked gently coming to a halt.

He looked at Dumbledore quizzically, "How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" Dumbledore just looked at him waiting. "Wait. Don't answer that, were we really that bad?" He said with a chuckle, Dumbledore just smiled even brighter with that 'If you only knew what you four did' look on his face. "Okay. Look there is no way in hell that Harry could have pulled of something like that. I looked over most of his OWL's, Dumbledore I know he got Good grades but he couldn't have done that. Not even you could have done that." Dumbledore just chuckled. "Albus? I've known you for a long time. Now if you're holding out on me, I will be extremely, severely, pissed." he groaned.

Dumbledore just smiled at that," You will know soon enough Remus. You will know soon enough"


	2. Family Secrets Revealed

POWER:Harry Potter and The Dawn of A New Age

Chapter two: Secrets Revealed

Back inside The Burrow everyone was talking about the letter Dumbledore had gotten. "What do you think it said," whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione. He looked around and the room and noticed that everyone was asking the same question, but before anyone could answer Dumbledore walked in with Remus in tow. "Dumbledore, who was that letter from?" he asked quizzically.

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled," You will find out soon enough. He will-," another burst of light filled the room, and then it was gone, but in its place was another letter. Dumbledore picked it up with a questionable look. Like something was out of place. He started reading to himself.

_  
Dumbledore_

Dumbledore it was so good to hear from you, we just got you message so we sent our reply with Fawkes. Hope Harry forgives us when we see him. We should be there in about five minutes.

With our Love,

Lily and James Potter  
Dumbledore finished reading the letter and smiled even more._ I'm sure he will Lily. I'm sure he will, _he thought to himself. "Okay looks like **They**** will be here shortly. Now before they arrive I would like to speak to the "Hogwarts Marauders" the young ones, Remus. But remember once a Marauder always a Marauder. Okay now follow me to the front yard," he said gently.**

************About A Hundred Feet Away**************

When they were a good hundred feet from the Burrow Dumbledore stopped and turned around to face the group. "Harry, Hermione, and you Ronald, are going to learn something's that will change your year at Hogwarts, and every year after that." He said even more gently.

Dumbledore looked towards Hermione First, "I shall tell you first because of the uniqueness of yourself. You Hermione Jane Granger are a very special person, and I'm not just talking about being smart and everything. You are The Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw," he stopped here to hear the gasp from everyone.

"How…How…How do you know for sure?" she asked looking confused but also knowing at the same time.

Dumbledore just smiled at that," I could say that It's because I'm Dumbledore one of the Smartest Wizards in the world, but I won't. Wait Hermione let me finish." He said looking at her face. _I can just tell she wants to say something, _he thought to himself. "I know what you are about to ask anyways. I am sorry but I cannot answer that question. I have no idea why none of your family could not use magic. Also know that you are a direct descendant of Rowena herself. I figured it out in your second year when you three made the Polyjuice Potion. No second year in history could even attempt that. Not even myself." He finished with a smile. Now he looked towards the red headed Weasley, Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." He said with a little grin. "You are another heir of a great Hogwarts founder. I would say Godric Gryffindor. Actually your whole family is, but they did not show any signs of actually having any of his powers." He said with a voice of regret.

"WHAT? AND I DO? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS. AND IF I DO WHEN DID I SHOW THEM!" he yelled while at the same time laughing his head off.

"Ron. You are not yet aware of what you can do because you have always stood aside and let Harry or Hermione do everything for you. The only time you did show powers was during Quidditch matches. Godric himself was an extraordinary plan maker. Have you not notice that whenever you make a plan it always works. Exactly. Now there is something else, you have a cousin that you have met before but he doesn't even know about himself yet. You're about to meet him." He finished and started looking towards Harry. He gave the area behind him a slight nod and told them to take the cloak off.

Harry turned around to see who Dumbledore was talking to only to find his mum, dad, and Sirius Black standing behind him with tears in their eyes. "Mu…Mum…Mum? D…Da…Dad? S…Sirius?" he asked quietly with tears filing his own eyes. They just looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world and nodded. He continued to stare and then all of a sudden he tackled them, still crying. He continued to punch Sirius and James until he couldn't anymore. "Why you Bastards? Why did you Bastards Fucking leave me? I've taken on Voldemort more times than I can count and you all stood aside!" still trying to punch and kick every inch of James and Sirius he could reach.

And then everything stood still and his, Ron's, Hermione's, Dumbledore's, Lily's, James's, and Sirius's eyes all changed color.

**********Hogwarts, hidden room********************

_  
The ghost of Godric Gryffindor was sitting in a chair reading of his notes. All of a sudden his hair began to blow. "ROWENA!" he yelled calling one of his best friends._

"Do you feel it to? It's the Heirs." She stated simply, while he nodded his head. "We must go Godric. We are the one's responsible." She said.

"Yes we must go." He said and vanished.

*************** THE BURROW ***********************  
Godric and Rowena appeared out of thin air, invisible to anyone but the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Their mental link kicking in they talked.

Ginny came running out of the house to see them all floating, "HARRY!" she yelled running across the yard only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. "HARRY! HARRY! MUM! DAD! LUPIN! EVERYONE HELP! "She yelled still trying to break through the barrier. Everyone came running out of the house looking worried. The whole group of Weasley charged towards them only to be stopped by the same barrier Ginny was." DAMNIT! Break the damn think!" she cried while shoot spells towards the barrier weakening it. And then the barrier dropped

Ginny and everyone else charged forward and grabbed onto someone to try to get them down. Ginny grabbed Harry and yanked him down, while pulling him into a passionate kiss. His eyes changed back to normal and he stood up and ran over to Hermione.

He ran under her intending to grab her feet and pull her down but what he saw made his heart stop. It wasn't feet but Hermione's thong._ Damn! _he thought to himself while looking up her skirt. _Hermione. Maybe today wasn't the best day to wear a skirt with a thong. But hey I'm not complaining, _he thought to himself. He pulled her down and went to make sure Dumbledore and Ron got down.

After he pulled them down he asked," Dumbledore. What just happened?" His eyes kept flickering between blue and green.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Well, besides you nearly killing us all, and taking out the Burrow along with anything around it. You are also an Heir. You Ron, and the Potters are Heirs of Godric Gryffindor. I believe if Godric and Rowena had not felt their heirs power growing then the Burrow wouldn't be here. It was Godric and Rowen's spirits that came and took over our bodies. That must be why there was a barrier that they coldn't get through. It must have been to try to keep all of the power that you were letting off from hitting the burrow." he looked around at everyone who was standing there. "Harry. You, James, Lily, Sirius, Ron, and me are all heirs of Gryffindor. We are all family. And we all have Godric's powers and attributes. While Hermione is the only known heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, I do not know. We should all go back inside and I will explain.

Harry stood there momentarly shocked. _Me? An Heir of Gryffindor. My whole family is alive! I can't believe Dumbledore would hide stuff like this from me. Wait. Who are the other heirs?_ He asked himself. "D-Dumbledore? You only mentioned two founders. Who are the other heirs?" he asked a little concered about the answer.

Dumbledore turned around and looked towards James and Lily, then turned towards Harry. "Harry, you might not want to hear this but, Slytherin's only two known heirs, that are alive are Voldemort and Draco Malfoy."

Harry stopped completly and started making a map in his mind. _It's impossible! Draco Malfoy? The heir of Slytherin?_ He thought to himself. He turned on the spot and passed out.

************************Back In The Burrow******************************

Back inside it was starting to get dark. Everyone was standing around Harry waiting for him to wake up. Lily and Mrs. Weasley were standing beside each other conversing in quite tones. "Dumbledore? Are you sure you can't wake him with the counter curse to stupefy?" They both asked in unsion, worry etched across their face.

Dumbledore was standing over Harry casting every spell he knew. "For the tenth time, Lily, Molly, he won't wake." He said checking his vital signs. "I think the shock may have activated his blood line. When the heir is in danger, mental or physical, their bodies shut down to allow them to recuperate."

Everyone around the room made a sudden gasp at the news and the movement from Harry's body. "He's awake!" everyone yelled.

James and Lily Potter were sitting on the living room couch with tears in their eyes. They could not believe that their six-teen year old son was sitting in front of them with a goofy smile on his face. Of course the only reason the smile was on his face was because Ginny had kissed him the moment he had awoke. They had planned on telling him about their lineage themselves, but after the fiasco at the Ministry, they thought they should let Dumbledore tell him. Just to be able to keep him under control. "Harry? Harry , baby? Will you at least let us explain why we did what we did?" his mother asked, tears streaming down her face. Harry nodded an pulled Ginny to go sit beside Ron and Hermione.

James looked at him and couldn't believe how much he looked like himself. Even the attitude around girls was like his own. He smiled and looked towards Dumbledore who nodded. "Harry first let me tell you how proud I am of you. You are the greatest son any father could have asked for, scar or no scar, I'm proud of you." he said and pulled him into a manly hug.

Godric please help me explain,__**I WILL HELP YOU, AND MY FAMILY,** came a reply in his mind. James nodded his head a looked towards Harry. **"HARRY. I WAS A GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD IN MY TIME. I LOVED ALL, AND MOST LOVED ME. THERE WERE TWO OF COURSE THAT LOVED ME MORE THAN ANY OTHERS. THOSE TWO WERE FROM THE BLOODLINE OF POTTER AND RAVENCLAW. COUSINS IN FACT. I CHOSE POTTER FOR MY FAMILY. BUT INSTEAD OF TAKING THE GRYFFINDOR NAME, I CHOSE THE POTTER. SHE WAS A WONDERFUL WITCH, AND AN AMAZING WIFE. WE HAD FIVE CHILDREN. THEIR NAMES WERE AS FOLLOWS, JAMES POTTER, HARRY POTTER, RONALD POTTER, SIRIUS POTTER AND A SQUIB HERMIONE POTTER. THESE WERE YOUR GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDPARENTS. DUMBLEDORE I CAN NOT CONTINUE, MY TIME IS ALMOST UP, I MUST GET BACK TO THE CASTLE. SO FOR NOW, GOOD BYE MY FAMILY."** He finished looking white in the face. "Harry? Does this explain?" he asked looking at the shocked faces around the room.

"JAMES!" everyone shouted in unsion. They continued to stare at him and then he noticed that he was very pale, and felt light headed.

Dumbledore was the first one to come out of the shock, he looked towards James and could see that he had made a good choice. "Godric you have outdone yourself. Go home and have a good rest." he said into the air.

"As I am sure you are wondering I will tell you the abilty the heirs have starting with you Hermione. Hermione you have the abilty to control water, you're a natural occulmens, you have access to all of Rowena's secret Libary's and chambers. You also are an animagus, a special animagus in fact. The heir of Ravenclaw has two forms, a Raven of course, and withever other animal you transform into next." he finished looking at her stunned face. " There is probably more, but I do not know."

He turned to Ron," Ron you have and Harry have the abilty of fire and summoning it at your will, you are both natural occulmens also, and you two alone can access Godrics deepest chambers in Hogwarts. I believe you have already found one. Yes? Well anyways I know you're father's have even by accident." he said smiling. "You two are also animagi. You also have two forms but you do not get to choose your's. Gryffindor was famous for his pheonix form. And so will you be, that is one of your animagi, a Pheonix. The other is the great Gryffindor Lion." he lectured.

He turned to each and everyone in the room and anounced," I do not think that Draco has indeed found out that he is the Heir of Slytherin. If he has then we are in trouble but other than that be on the lookout for a great big snake. Also keep an I in the skies for your O.W.L. results, they should be here today." he finished and disapparated.


	3. OWL's and Potter's

Power:Harry Potter and the Dawn of a New Age

Chapter 3: O.W.L.s and another Potter

Tuesday came all too quickly for Harry. He had stayed up all night with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trying to figure out everything that they had learned. It just seemed unbelievable that they all, expect Ginny, were heirs of the four founders, and had aquired some of their powers.

Harry got out of bed, woke up Ron with a little cold water, got in the shower, put on some clothes, and ran down the stairs with Ginny and Hermione in tow, holding up their towels. He had thought it would be a good idea to wake them up also. But as it turns out thay had woke up before him and had just got out of the shower, naked. He stopped abruptly and let them hit him just so they would leave him alone.

He and Ron stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They both had double helpings of Mrs. Weasleys famous eggs, toast, and everything else she would cook, while waiting for everyone else to finish their plates. When everyone had finished they all went into the family room and sat around the coffee table. "So Harry, where did your mum and dad go this morning?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"They said they were going to check on Godric Hollow, and see if it was still habitable," he replied as he sat down next to Ginny and Hermione.

A few minutes later several taps could be heard from the kitchen window. "I'll get it," Ron said and got up to let them in. They were all carring the same mail, but what nobody knew was that there were seven different colored owls. "Why seven? There are only six of us." He said as he took the letter with his name on it.

"Don't know," George said taking his letter also.

They all took their letters from the owls and opened them. Most of them were just a list of books and the train ticket. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's letters were different though, they were going to get their O.W.L. results this year. Since Harry drew the short stick, he decided to open his first.

_Dear Mr. Potter, inside you will find your O.W.L. results. If you have any questions please contact Proffesor McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_With my luck,_

_James Rythem, Department of Magical Education_

_Pass Grades:_

_O=Outstanding_

_E=Exceeds Expectations_

_A=Acceptable_

_Fail Grades:_

_P=Poor_

_D=Dreadful_

_T=Troll_

_These are your Examination Results,_

_**Astronomy:**__E_

_Written:E_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures:**__O+_

_Written:O_

_Practical:O_

_**Charms:**__O+_

_Written:E_

_Practical:O+_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**__:_

_Written:O+_

_Practical:I_

_**Divination**__:P_

_Written:T_

_Practical:A_

_**Herbology**__:I_

_Written:O+_

_Practical:O+_

_**Histroy of Magic**__:A_

_Written:A_

_**Potions**__:I_

_Written:O_

_Practical:O+_

_**Transfiguration**__:I+_

_Written:O+_

_Practical:I_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter you have achieved 8 out of 9 O.W.L.s. You have also set a new record for D.A.D.A. No one in history has ever reached that level. We could not give you a grade because we do not have one. You have achieved all of the Requirements to become and Auror. You should speak to you Head of House when you get back to school. Again Congratulations Mr. Potter._

Harry stood in his spot with his jaw open staring at his score. _Highest in the world. Thats impossible. And what's an I+? _He asked himself. What he didn't know was that everyone was watching him waiting to hear how he had done. He took the other letter and tipped it over. A gold badge fell out, and Hermione let out a breath. "Uh," he said still believing there must have been a mistake. He turned towards Hermione and Ron and asked to see there's. They handed there scores over to him and he handed his to them. He decided to read Hermione's first.

_Dear Ms. Granger, inside you will find your O.W.L. results. If you have any questions please contact Proffesor McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_With my luck,_

_James Rythem, Department of Magical Education_

_Pass Grades:_

_O=Outstanding_

_E=Exceeds Expectations_

_A=Acceptable_

_Fail Grades:_

_P=Poor_

_D=Dreadful_

_T=Troll_

_These are your Examination Results,_

_**Astronomy:**__I_

_Written:I_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures**__:I_

_Written:O+_

_Practical:I_

_**Charms**__:I_

_Written:O+_

_Practical:I_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts:**__O+_

_Written:I_

_Practical:O_

_**Muggle Studies**__:I_

_Written:I_

_**Herbology:**__I_

_Written:O+_

_Practical:I_

_**Histroy of Magic**__:O_

_Written:O_

_**Potions**__:I_

_Written:O_

_Practical:O+_

_**Transfiguration**__:I_

_Written:O+_

_Practical:I_

_**Ancient Runes**__:I_

_Written:I_

_**Arthimacy**__:I_

_Written:I_

_Congratulations Ms. Granger you have received eleven out of 11 O.W.L.s. You have set a New record. You are the first person since the Founders to get that many O.W.L.s. You have achieved all of the Requirements to become and Auror like you wanted, but there are no limits to what you can be. If you decide to stay with this career then you should speak with your Head of House when you get back to school. Congratulations Ms. Granger._

Harry was not so suprised at the fact that she got all of her O.W.L.s. He was more suprised at the fact that she wanted to become an Auror also. He tipped over he second letter also and noticed she got the badge to. "Uh, Hermione you might want to look at your scores. Don't mention anything about mine yet I want to see Ron's first." He said looking down at Ron's results.

_Dear Mr. Weasley, inside you will find your O.W.L. results. If you have any questions please contact Proffesor McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_With my luck,_

_James Rythem, Department of Magical Education_

_Pass Grades:_

_O=Outstanding_

_E=Exceeds Expectations_

_A=Acceptable_

_Fail Grades:_

_P=Poor_

_D=Dreadful_

_T=Troll_

_These are your Examination Results,_

_Astronomy:E_

_Care Of Magical Creatures:O+_

_Charms:O+_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts:O+_

_Divination:D_

_Herbology:O_

_Histroy of Magic:E_

_Potions:O_

_Transfiguration:O+_

_Congratulations Mr. Weasley, You have achieved eight out of nine O.W.L.s. Just so you know that is more than any of your family has gotten, besides Percy. You have also achieved all of the requirments to become an Auror. If you decide to continue with your training you should speak with you Head Of House at School. Congratulations Mr. Weasley._

Harry looked shocked like he did when he saw his results. _Ron did amazing. He even got a better grade than me. I just wish I knew why I didn't get a D.A.D.A. grade though. _"Ron, you did amazing!" he said looking at Ron with a glint in his eye.

"Always the tone of suprise!" he cried with a smile. He looked down at his results and his Jaw dropped. "HOLY CRAP!" he yelled staring at his letter, and holding out a prefect badge.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Mrs. Weasley Yelled taking their results results from them. "HOLY SHIT!" She cried. " Arthur look at this! And look at Harry's. Even Dumbledore didn't get that high." she cried.

"What didn't I get?" Dumbldore asked walking into the room from the kitchen. "Oh I see you have gotten your O.W.L. results. Well as Mrs. Weasley so wisely said. No I didn't get that high. Can I see the results?" he asked reaching out for them. Mrs. Weasley handed them to him and went and hugged Ron. Dumbledore continued to look at them, his eyes scanning over the he reached Harry's his twinkle in his eye went away. "Harry can I speak to you, Ron, and Hermione in the kitchen please?" he asked walking into it.

"Sure Proffesor," they all answered in unsion.

Dumbledore turned to look at the young group of students. "Harry, Ron, Hermione. These grades are impossible. Harry the only few who could have gotten that D.A.D.A. grade are the founders if they pushed their limits. Harry you have no need for Hogwarts. Neither do you Ron, or you Hermione. But I must insist that you go back. You all need to learn control over your powers, I will personaly teach you this year. Also Ron, you and Hermione are the Prefects. Harry I am going to allow you to be something like an assistant Head Boy. That's what we will call it. It's basically a Prefect, but since I can only choose two from Gryffindor. Well you get it. Remeber your control over your power needs to be practiced. I will see you at Hogwarts. Good day." He finished and headed for the door, he opened it and they heard a slight POP. And he was gone.

"Can you believe that. We don't even have to go back to Hogwarts." Ron said with excitement.

"Ron, he only said that so we would behave more, and to tell us how powerful we are."

"I think we should go back to everyone, I think I heard someone else enter the room." Harry smiled and walked back to the family room. When he got there he noticed there were two more people there. A boy and a girl, they couldn't have been over the age of eleven. His mum and dad were standing behind them. "Mum, who are they?" he asked looking at the boy. He had long jet black hair like Harry's that stood up at all ends. He had brown eyes and was on the skinny side. They girl had brown hair with green eyes, she kind of looked like Hermione did at that age. Harry finally figured it out. "Are- are- are they my brother and sister?" he stuttered.

"Yes Harry. This is you little sister Jessica."She said patting the girl on the head. "And this is your little brother Bradly." she finished rubbing her hand through his already messy hair.

**Aruthers Note: I own nothing. I love Harry Potter Stories but sadly I did not wright them. I just own nothing expect the plot. **

**Keep Reading, Derex.....**


	4. Diagon Alley

POWER:Harry Potter and The Dawn Of a New Age

Chapter four: Diagon Alley

Two weeks past where Harry got the chance to interact with his brother and sister. He got to teach them a lot of stuff he knew, introduce them to his best friends families, and now the whole group of Weasleys, Potters, and Grangers, were headed off to the wizarding market of Diagon Alley. "Okay everyone over here, over here everyone. Don't want to get there to late now do we? Hermione, why don't you take your parents with you first, then we'll send Ron and the rest of us, and the group of Potters can come after us. Oh that just feels so good to say. I still can't believe that there are five of you. Oh well lets get this show on the road." finished and started passing around the bag of floo powder. She gave some to Hermione and her parents, Ron and the Weasley, then left the bag with the Potters.

"Diagon Alley"

"Diagon Alley"

"Diagon Alley"

"Diagon Alley"

"Diagon Alley"

"Diagon Alley........" and soon everyone had gone except Harry and the rest of the Potters.

Harry took the bag off the table and handed some powder to his mum and dad. "You two can go ahead, I'll make sure that Bradly and Jessica come through with me," he chuckled trying to hold on to the two of them. They nodded and smiled, walking over to the fire place the both said their destanation and they were gone in a flash of green fire. "Okay you two. Come with me, take some powder out and step over here," he said taking some powder out himself and putting the bag in his cloak pocket. "Okay, on three say Diagon Alley, and hold my hand. Ready, One... Two... Three...Diagon Alley," he yelled and stepped into the flames. Spinning and spinning was not his favorite way to travel but they soon stopped when he saw Gringotts. "You two okay?" he asked looking at his brother an sister's soot covered faces. They both nodded and ran over to James and Lily. "Okay I think we need to go to Diagon Alley first. Well I do, I don't know about you all." He said chuckling to himself. They all nodded also and followed him up the steps into the main hall of a big white building. "I need to see the Potter Vault, Also I need to see the Black Vault as well. I need to give it back to someone." He said smiling at his Godfather.

"Okay. Griphook! Take these people to their Vaults. Take the big carts though." He yelled to the little goblin. It nodded and started walking towards a door of the main hall.

"Into the cart please," he said looking at the group. "WAIT! Can someone cast the Engorgio charm on this," He said pointing at the small cart.

"I can. Engorgio!" Harry said pointing his wand at the cart. It grew instantly. "Okay. Well don't just stand there. Stop acting like a Bunch Of Baboons." he said looking at the huge group muttering behind him. They all nodded at got in the cart. It took off as soon as little Jessica stepped in and sat down. They made lefts and rights and ups and downs and even loop-dee-loops until the finally came to a stop.

"Potter Vault! Key please!" the little goblin yelled holding out his hand. Harry dug around in his pockets until he found the little golden key with a P on it. He handed it to the goblin and stood back. The goblin wobbled over to the wall and stuck it in waiting for something. 'CREAK' came the sound from the door. "Here you go Potter Vault number six-hundred and ninty-seven." he explained.

All of the Potters stepped foreward and walked into the Vault with their Jaw dropped. "It's a lot more than last time," Harry exclaimed. The rest just nodded and went to pick some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts up out of the six foot high pile of gold. Thankfully the Weasleys were still in their seats. Harry walked over to the far edge of the room and picked up five boxes. He gathered some gold and put it into his bag. He then walked over to the Goblin. "Okay I need a Quatar of all of the gold to go to the Weasley Vault, without them knowing. I need another quatar of this to go into a new Vault for my parents. And Finally I need a quatar of this split in two for these two right here to go into a small knotch in their vault," he finished pointing at his parents. The goblin nodded and waved his hand in a circle. The next moment at least three feet of the gold disappeard and the goblin smile.

"It is done."

Harry nodded and walked over to his mum and dad. "Mum, Dad, Sirius said that he picked these up from your house the night you died. I just thought that it would be helpful for you to have them back," he said taking three boxes and handing them to them. He next walked over to Sirius," Sirius when you fell Dumbledor said he picked this up off the floor." He gave Sirius the next box and then walked over to Bradly and Jessica. "Okay I know I haven't know you two for a long time but I thought that it would be nice of me to give these thing to you." He gave them the last box and waited for them to open it. As soon as the box opened a small Hungarian Horntail flew out followed by a miniture Harry on a Firebolt Broomstick. The kids laughed and grabbed them out of the air. Jessica took the miniture Harry, while Bradly took the Dragon. He walked back over to his parents who were crying looking into the boxes. "I thought you would like to have your wands back and your wedding rings." He said turning to Sirius who nodded. "Okay I think we should go and let the Weasleys see their vault now," he said walking back out and sitting beside Jessica and Bradly. The cart speed along and they finally came to a stop outside what he guessed was the Weasleys vault. The goblin winked at Harry who nodded and stayed in his chair.

"Key Please."

The Weasleys walked into the Vault and he could hear loud Gasps coming from the doorway. "Bloody Hell!" came Ron's voice over all the muttering.

"Okay well lets not waste this we have gotten by with a lot less than this before so lets just take what we need and leave." came Mrs. Weasleys voice. A few minutes later the red heads came walking back out of the vault with smiles on their faces. "Wait! Mr. Griphook, do you think we could put some of that into an investment in this bank?" The goblin nodded and waved his hand. A second later some of the gold left, and a few seconds later it doubled in size. "WOW! Okay lets go everyone. Still have lots to buy." A few minutes later they were standing outside of the white bank.

Everyone looked at each other and started to laugh,"I guess It has been too long since we've been here." Said Lily and Molly at the same time.

"Yeah, Well, I think Me, Bradly, Jessica, Mum, and Dad are going to go buy the young ones school supplies. Since it's their first year. Any one else who want's to come can." informed Harry as he took Jess's and Bradly's hands and started to go to Flourish and Blots. A second later Ron and Hermione were by his side, or by James and Lily's side. They headed in and soon came to a stop because they didn't know what they needed. "What's on you guy's list?" Harry asked trying to remeber what he needed first year. They pulled out their notes and read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:

set of Plain work Robes(Black)

plain pointed hat(Black) for day wear

pair of Protective gloves (Dragon hide or similat)

winter cloak (Black, Silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes chould carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)_** By Miranda Goshawk**

_A History of Magic _**By Bathilda Bagshot**

_Magical Theory_ **By Adalbert Waffling**

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _**By Emeric Switch**

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _**By Phyllida Spore**

_Magical Drafts and Potions _**By Arsenius Jigger**

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _**By Newt Scamander**

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection _**By Quentin Trimble**

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron(Pewter, Standard size 2

1 set glass or scystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl Or a Cat Or a Toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

After they ordered all of the books that they needed, they went across the street, ignoring glances, into Madam Malkins to get some New Robes. Once they had that they Went to get their potions ingrediants, then their telescopes at **Space and Stars, ** the they decided to pop into the Magical Owl Imporium. They walked in and started looking around at all the different animals and such. Until Harry saw a flash of light that he thought he recognized as Pheonix teleportation. They walked over and sure enough in the magical cage was a Pheonix. "How much?" Harry asked the shop keeper.

"Twenty-Thousand Galleons." He stated simply.

"I'll buy him," Harry replied taking out the money and handing it over to the shop keepers shocked face. Harry took the cage and opened it to allow the Pheonix to rest on His shoulder. "I think I'll name you Rythem." He said smiling at the Pheonix. "Mum, Dad. Come here I got to show you something." He cried over the noise of the shop. A few seconds later James and Lily were standing in front of him with the two young'ens in front of them. "I want you to take care of Hedwig. I decided to Buy this Pheonix, I've named him Rythem. I want you to be nice to her though. I just can't keep her, I never spend time with her anymore. And I don't think she's getting the respect she deserves," he stated sadly and dipped his head. His Parents nodded and walked out of the shop.

Next, Harry took them all over to Ollivanders, the wand maker. "Mr. Ollivander!" James Shouted, looking through the shelfs.

"Mr. Potter! Is that you? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in my shop for a long time. I guess you need another wand is that correct?" Came Ollivanders voice.

"No!" Shouted Harry, a little embaressed. came down the stairs, and started looking around.

"Oh! There you are! Oh My Gosh! I...I...I thought you died!" He stuttered looking between Lily and James.

"Yeah, well so did we. Anyway we need a couple of wands for these to first years." He said pointing towards Bradly and Jessica. "Are other children."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and walked to the back shelf. He took two boxes off of the shelf and walked back to the front. "Here you are, This one is for you. And that is for you." he said handing them their boxes. They opened them up and grabbed the wands. Instantly sparks of all colors shot out of the end. Their faces lit up and they read the wording on the side of the box.

Bradly's: Jessica's:

Wand length: 13 inches Wand length: 12 inches

Wand wood: yew Wand length: yew

Wand core: Unicorn hair Wand core: Unicorn Hair

Mr. Ollivander look suprised. "Never, have I made to wands from the same tree. With the same core. Well expect for Harry's and He-who-must-not-be-named. You two are special. That will be two galleons." He said looking at the little kids. James and Lily handed over the money and walked back towards Gringotts.

They all met back at the Fireplace in front of Gringotts and admired Harry's Pheonix. One after another came the complaments like, 'he's beautiful, or can I pet him, or stuff like that. They all said there destanation and stepped into the fire. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were the last one's there. They turned to the fire, and yelled, "The Bur-". They didn't get a chance to finish because a flash of Green had come soring by them at that moment. They turned around wands drawn ready to dual whoever had decided to challenge them, but instead they found Voldemort standing in front of them laughing like a maniac. "DIE! Harry Potter, WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" he yelled sending another three flashes of green light at them. They dodged out of the way.

"RYTHEM!" Harry called and a second later the Pheonix he had just gotten appeared before him. "Take us to the Burrow." He whispered. And a second later they were standing in the family room. "VOLDEMORT! ACTIVATE THE PROTECTION CHARMS!" Harry shouted too everyone in the kitchen. Everyone stated moving at once pointing their wands at the walls of the house and muttering spell after spell. Then they could hear faint Pop's outside. And a flash of light back in the living room. Dumbledore had arrived.

**Arthurs Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger or whatever they call them. Just have to read the next chapter to find out what's going to happen. Also I own nothing but the plot, and kids. Bradly and Jessica. They were inspired by to great friends.**

**Keep Reading, Derex....**


	5. Of Duels and Train Rides

POWER:Harry Potter and The Dawn Of a New Age

Chapter five: Of Duals and Train Rides

Voldemort stood outside the disgusting building. "This is where they run off to? Pathetic! Rondel! Carrow! Go in and fetch my prize!" They nodded and ran up the steps into the Burrow. They walked inside and were hit in the face by a flash of red light. "POTTER! Come out and fight me yourself!" he cried sending in two dementors. A bright light came bursting out of the building and charged down the dementors. "Surely you can do better than that Potter! Show me what you got!" he turned around and sent in the twenty something dementors he had brought with him. "EXPECTO GRYFFINDO!" came the sound of two people from inside. The dark star filled night opened up and two huge, white, lion, Patroni came running down out of the sky. They ran around the house destroying any dementors they saw. "Oh I see Potter, You have somehow summoned the power of Gryffindor. It does not matter you shall die!" He yelled once again sending several flashes of green light towards the door.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." came a voice from behind him.

"What-?" said Voldemort, starring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

"The Aurors are on their way," he said drawing his wand.

"By the time they get here I will be gone, and you and Potter will be dead!" spat Voldemort. He sent another Killing Curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the chicken coop, which burst into flames. Harry ran out and raised his own shield, standing behind Dumbledore.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand. The force of the spell that emitted from it was such that Harry, though shielded behind his own shield, felt his hair stand on end as it passed, and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shinning silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. Harry took this opportunity to send several stunners and other curses at him from behind his shield. The stunner hit but apparently had no affect on him expect for the slight shift in weight.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his beady red eyes narrowed over the top of his shield. "Above such pain, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom, like maybe destroying your Horcruxes," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me Riddle, I admit-"

"How do you know about that? It doesn't matter! I will see you soon enough" he said and disapperatted with a 'POP'

Dumbledore looked towards Harry and smiled," Thank-you Harry. If not for you and your quick thinking I doubt I could have beaten him." The wise man finished simply. "I see you and Mr. Weasley have already figured out a new power of Godrics, Good for you, good for you. " said calmly.

"Yeah I guess we have," he replied helping his Headmaster off the ground. "Professor Dumbledore, what's a Horcruxe?" he asked looking towards the old man with a confused look on his face.

"Harry I will tell you about that later but for now you need to go back inside. I hear you have a big day tomorrow. With taking your little Brother and sister to Platform 9 3/4."He finished with a small twinkle in his eye.

Harry smiled, and walked up the steps into the Burrow." Be careful, Harry." Harry nodded and walked inside to get a good nights rest.

************************************ King's Cross ******************************************************

The next day Harry woke up bright and early, much to his annoyance. He looked around the room and noticed that Hermione and Ginny had fallen asleep with them in their beds. Unfortunately they woke up first and thought it would be funny to pour freezing cold water on them while they were asleep. Harry got up and did his usual morning activities, he headed down for an early breakfast. He finished eating and went back upstairs to get his trunk. He grabbed his trunk, and lifted it with ease and carried it down into the yard beside the ministry cars.

A couple of hours later almost everyone was ready to go, expect for Ginny who had left her pygmy puff in her room. She went back in and grabbed him, she ran back out and jumped into the car beside Harry. On the way to King's Cross all of the couples sat in the back snogging, much to the disapproval of the adults. They arrived at King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare, and yet by the time they all were on the platform they only had three. They all said their good-byes and love yous, and got on the train. They waved until the couldn't see them anymore and went to go find a compartment. They eventually found one that the could all fit into, after a few adjustments. Jessica and Bradly sat across from Harry and Ginny. With Ron and Hermione sitting beside each other, and everyone else sitting beside each other. "I can't wait till we get there!" Jessica exclaimed looking out the window and asking 'Are We There Yet?' every ten minutes.

About twenty minutes later they were in their compartment chatting like friends should when a huge explosion from the front of the train sounded. Harry ran out of the compartment, his wand at the ready, with Ron and Hermione behind him. "Ginny! Stay here with my brother and sister!" he commanded running forward. The train gave a giant lurch and Harry fell onto the floor dropping his wand. People were running around all over the train, in and out of compartments, it was nearly impossible to find his wand. Harry was getting really angry now,"MOVE!" he shouted flexing his fingers. He put his hands together, palm to palm, and started moving them apart. After a few seconds of intense concentration everyone in the hall, all the way down the train, lifted off of the ground and started floating toward the nearest compartment. After everyone was out of the hall, he smashed his hands back together and all of the doors locked. "Okay now lets move," he called back to Ron and Hermione. They were just as surprised as him about this wandless magic of his.

On the way down the hall Harry saw his wand on the floor. He picked it up, checked to see if it was damaged, and charged off toward the front again. They reached the front and were surprised at what they saw. Half of the Train was gone. What was left was a human sized hole in the ground under the train. "What the bloody Hell is that?" Ron asked.

Harry walked straight up to the train conductor and asked him," What happened?"

The conductor looked as shocked as they did. "I don't know. One second were going fine, then the next we get hit by that," he said pointing to the whole in the train and the ground.

Harry nodded and walked over towards the whole. He jumped down off the train and looked around. Something stirred from behind him. He turned around just in time to see a punch coming towards his face,"Protego!" he shouted. The fist hit the shield and bounced back. Harry jumped out of the whole and looked down. Inside was and exact copy of himself. "WHAT IS THAT?!" he shouted pointing in the whole.

The copy of himself seemed to freeze as he heard the voice, "Da...Dad?" the copy asked looking at Harry. Harry looked stunned.

"What are you, Because I can assure you I'm not your dad." he said with shock in his voice.

"My name is Albus. Albus Severus Potter." he stated, receiving shocked looks from everyone in the area.

~*~

September 1, 2022

The Hogwarts Express

Albus was sitting in the compartment with his friends and family. To his right was James Potter II, Lily Potter II, Hugo Weasley, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Kathren Watson, and Ron Weasley. To his left was Harry James Potter, Sirius James Potter, Remus Weasley, and an order member. "So Albus, What have you been doing this summer," asked Remus who was sitting across from him.

"It could have been better. I just wish I could control these special heir, powers." he said with a slight touch of annoyance. There was something special about Albus. Ever since he was born he was special. But only recently has he found out exactly what he was. He was a second generation heir. His parents were the heirs of the four Founders. Albus could fly, summon fire, and could produce a shield around himself to protect himself from even the most deadly spells and attacks. Something like Protego.

"I know what you mean," Scorpius said sarcasm. Scorpius was a second gereration heir also. He could Make himself go through through walls and any other solid object and could control the earth. Scorpius turned his head back towards Albus and said," Hey Albus, why don't you show Kathren you power."

Albus shrugged his shoulder and concentrated his magic into forming a shield around the compartment. He nodded to Scorpius. Scorpius told Kathren to try and leave through the door. She looked slightly confused but did as he said. She opened the door and tried to walk out. She took a step forward and was thrown backwards into her seat. "What the hell?" he asked looking like she was going to tear off someones head. Albus dropped the shield and nodded his head again. Scorpius stood up and opened the door again. He walked in and out of the compartment, until Albus reactivated the shield and he was stuck on the outside.

"What The Hell?! ALBUS!" he growled, throwing all his body weight at the shield. Albus took the shield down as he launched at it. He flew through the compartment door and into the wall. "OUCH!" he cried as he stood up. Everyone had burst into fits of laughter as soon as he came through. "Albus," he growled.

Albus raised his hands like an innocent child," what I didn't do anything," he said his hand still in the air. "And it's not my fault you can't float through my Protego type shield, like you do everything else." he said suppressing his laughter. "So anyone want to know what Rose, Kathren, and Hugo's powers are?" he asked pointing at them and nodding his head.

The both sighed and stood up. Rose opened her hand and summoned a ball of water, while Hugo summoned a ball of fire. They both let them disappear and pointed at the door and seats with their fingers. The door opened and closed while the seats rose into the air. This earned gasp from everyone including Harry who was staring at Albus. "You're a Wandless," Harry explained."This is what happens when the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have children, or any heirs in that matter. "He said looking at Albus and Scorpius. They both nodded and sat back down. "So Kathren, What's your power?" he asked quite curious.

Kathren stood up and pointed her hand at the lights. The light that was recently on went off.. The train pulled to a halt, and jerked forward. Something had hit the train. Everyone in the compartment jumped up and went into the hall. Albus decided to take a different approach. He took off out the window while Scorpius ran through every compartment along the side, going straight to the back. When they arrived at the back of the train, they ran into something they didn't expect. There were two exact copies of themselves. "Albus?" Scorpius asked looking confused. Albus didn't know what to do so he took off into the air away from them.

When they were a safe height away from their copies, they ran into somebody. He waved his hand and they were sucked into a type of wormhole.

After what could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, or even years, they shot out of the wormhole and straight to earth at an alarming speed. Scorpius tried to change his being so he could float throght the train that was coming toward them, but couldn't find his concentration. Albus, realizing that he couldn't fly,turned around, so his back would strike the train first. He pulled out his wand and cried,"Protego!" Just before they hit the train. They were knocked out and in the ground.

Scorpius was the first to wake up. He tried to float out of the ground. He did so, realizing his powers would work, he reached into the ground pulling out Albus. He heard voices above, and ran.

~*~

September 1, 1997

The Hogwarts Express

Harry looked confused as he told them his and Scorpius's story. Harry nodded while Hermione looked confused. "You mean you're from the future?" she asked.

"I don't know. What year is it," he asked.

"1997." stated Ron Simply. Albus nodded and said yes.

"Well have to deal with this later. Reparo." he said flexing his fingers. Instantly the train began repairing it's self. In a matter of five minutes, they had left to go back to their compartment.

When they arrived Harry explained what happened to Ginny. "We should really start to get dress," Hermione said pointing to the sun. Harry nodded.

"Okay Girl's go change in the changing rooms, Boys we can stay here since there's only five of us." Harry explained helping Bradly into his own robes. Once all the boys including Albus and Scorpius, had gotten into their robes the girls came back in and took the regular seats.

"Diffindo ara gira!" came a cry from outside of the compartment. At once all of the girls robes had fallen off and left them in nothing but there knickers, or in Ginny's case nothing at all. Harry dived in front of Ginny and Jessica blocking them from view. He first helped fix Jessica's robes then turned around and Helped Ginny fix her robes.

"HARRY!" She shouted covering herself with her torn robes. Harry sighed, while Albus gave a sickening gaging sound, and He quickly fixed her robes, and noticing that everyone else was fixed he stepped out into the corridors to see who cast the spell. It didn't take him long to figure out who had done it, because a wave of blond hair dashed into a compartment.

"Malfoy!" he snarled walking over to the compartment and opening it up. "Malfoy! How dare you do that to my girlfriend, and my little sister! Your gonna pay you sick-twisted-bastard." Albus ran out of the compartment at full speed. He flexed his hands yelling along with Harry," Expelliamus! Pertifucus toetallus! Sectuse-"

"Harry! Albus! NO!" Ginny yelled interrupting him.

"Ginny he deserves what he gets. That was my sister back there. And you as well. I will not let him get away with this." He yelled drawing a crowed around them.

JUMP TO YOUR LEFT HE'S GOING TO HIT YOU WITH STUPEFY!

Huh what?, He thought to himself. He didn't have much time to think about it because a flash of red light came soaring towards him. He dodged to his left and hit him with,"Stupefy!"

Just after he shot of his first shot another red light shot from behind him and hit him in the back. Albus turned around and looked at Goyle," Hmm, What a waist of my time. Expelliamus!" he said pointing his wand at Goyle. Goyle's wand shot out of his hand and out the window. He looked at his hands then back at Albus. He took the wise decision at took off down the carrige. "Enervate." Albus muttered pointing wand at his father. Harry woke up and looked utterly bewildered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That fat dude came running down the hall, and stunned you while you were off guard," Albus stated simply.

"Harry how did you do that?" Ginny asked looking at him with her stunned face.

"Do what?" he asked.

"How did you know to dodge him like that. He hadn't even fired yet."

"I don't know but I think we should go back inside."He said ushering her inside their compartment. "Oh yeah, and Malfoy. Wait. Enervate! Okay now listen here Malfoy, If you ever pull that crap again I promise you I won't be so nice. Now I think this should even the odds, considering your still frozen. Diffindo! Abourtaly clotha!" he cried pointing his wand at him, Instantly his clothes disappeared and he lay in the hallway clothless, and frozen. "Obliviate!" So far this is a very weird trip back to Hogwarts, he thought to himself.

**I own nothing but the plot, giving credit to The Dark Lord Nedved for the mind warning thing. R&R please. **


	6. The Hogwarts Feast

POWER:Harry Potter and the Dawn of A New Age

Chapter six: The Hogwarts Feast

A few hours later the train started pulling into Hogsmead Station. Harry and those in his compartment took down their luggage and started walking off of the train. As they walked by a still frozen, and naked Malfoy, each and everyone of them kicked him. "Good evening Malfoy, I think you deserve to be unfrozen. Finite! Silencio! Accio wand! There now you may do as you wish." he replied cheekly walking off of the train and onto the crowded platform. _Even though he'll be the laughing stock of the school, that was not a pretty site,_ he shuddered at the thought. "JESSICA!? BRADLY!? Where are you?" He cried franticaly, searching through the crowd of people.

"HARRY! Where over here!" came a reply from a few feet in front of him. He took a few steps foreward and gave them both a hug.

"Now you two behave yourselves. I don't want to get in trouble. You're going to be going to the castle in boats with that guy." He said pointing to their Half-Giant friend.

"First 'ears this way, first 'ears come on don' be shy!" came Hagrids booming voice over the crowd. "O' 'ello 'arry. How you been?"

"I've been great Hagrid. Have you met my brother and sister? This is Bradly and this is Jessica." he explained smiling. "This is their first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh is it now? Well we'll just haf' to make this their best 'ear ever."

"Yeah we will. Hey Hagrid I have to go, can you watch them. I mean after you cross the lake?" he asked running over to a carriage. Harry just made it in time before the door shut behind him. "Whew that was a close call!" he exclaimed. He looked around and saw Ginny beside him, he leaned over and started snogging her.

"OY!"

"What?"

"Do you have to do that in front of me?"

"Well we can wait, but we would rather not." Came Harry's reply. Ron shot Harry a glare. Harry smiled at Ron and stopped kissing his sister. Albus and Scorpius, who were hidden under Harry's invisability cloak, started gagging at the site of Albus' Mom and dad snogging in front of them. Harry apparently heard the noise because he walked over to them, "Sorry about that. Couldn't resist," he muttered under his breath. Scorpius and Albus nodded under the cloak and walked of to the Carriages. The carriage ride up to the castle was uneventful. They stepped out and walked up to the Great Oak Doors, and walked inside the Great Hall with the rest of their House Mates.

Harry looked up to the staff Table and noticed Hagird was sitting up there. _That means they made it across okay,_ He thought to himself. A few second later the doors from the entrance hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an anciet wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned wiht a wide rip near the frayed brim.

Harry motioned for Albus and Scorpius to follow him under the cloak. Harry turned back towards the Staff table and walked forward past the first years. He accidently bumped into one. "Sorry." he said a continued walking. He walked up to the Headmaster, and stood in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak to you in Private. Now, If we can?" he said hoping to talk. Dumbldore nodded, stood up and walked towards Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, Could you hold the sorting for about fifteen minutes?" he asked looking at her. She nodded and told the first years to come forward to the front. "That won't be a problem." he said noticing she had no where to put the first years. He waved his hand and a table like that of the other four houses appeared in the middle of the hall. "First years, if you would please sit down. I have some important buisness to attend to." He announced.

"Yeah Potter," Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Malfoy! If you would come with me, We shall get this situation under control," he finished looking at Malfoy. Malfoy looked shocked that The professor had heard him. He stood up and walked towards the Oak doors that opened to the Great Hall. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come with him, and Harry motioned for Albus and Scorpius to follow them out of the Hall. They left the hall at a brisk walk, and headed towards the Headmasters office.

**************************Headmasters Office******************************************

They reached the stone gargoyle the led to Dumbledore's office, "Pheonix wings," Dumbldore told the gargoyle calmly. The gargoyle nodded it's stone head and jumped aside for them to be allowed up the stairs. "New password" explained Dumbldore. "Apparently somebody got in with the old password," he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He opened the door to his office and walked to his desk. He sat down behind it and waited for Harry's explanation.

Harry looked between Dumbledore, Malfoy, and the spot where Albus and Scorpius where standing. Harry nodded and started to speak. "It would be better if I just showed you the memory," he said camly. "Except I don't know how to take a memory out," he said. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to come near him. He whispered an incantation into his ear. Harry nodded, took out his wand, and pointed it at his temple. "Memory inatium," he incanted, pulling his wand away from his skull slowly. On the tip of his wand was a silvery whisp of what looked like smoke. When the memory was fully out he put into the pensieve that Dumblodore had summoned. Dumbledore leand forward and entered the memory.

~*~

September 1, 1997

Earlier that day.

_Harry ran out of the compartment, his wand at the ready, with Ron and Hermione behind him. "Ginny! Stay here with my brother and sister!" he commanded running forward. The train gave a giant lurch and Harry fell onto the floor dropping his wand. People were running around all over the train, in and out of compartments, it was nearly impossible to find his wand. Harry was getting really angry now,"MOVE!" he shouted flexing his fingers. He put his hands together, palm to palm, and started moving them apart. After a few seconds of intense concentration everyone in the hall, all the way down the train, lifted off of the ground and started floating toward the nearest compartment. After everyone was out of the hall, he smashed his hands back together and all of the doors locked. "Okay now lets move," he called back to Ron and Hermione. They were just as surprised as him about this wandless magic of his._

_On the way down the hall Harry saw his wand on the floor. He picked it up, checked to see if it was damaged, and charged off toward the front again. They reached the front and were surprised at what they saw. Half of the Train was gone. What was left was a human sized hole in the ground under the train. "What the bloody Hell is that?" Ron asked._

_Harry walked straight up to the train conductor and asked him," What happened?" _

_The conductor looked as shocked as they did. "I don't know. One second were going fine, then the next we get hit by that," he said pointing to the whole in the train and the ground._

_Harry nodded and walked over towards the whole. He jumped down off the train and looked around. Something stirred from behind him. He turned around just in time to see a punch coming towards his face,"Protego!" he shouted. The fist hit the shield and bounced back. Harry jumped out of the whole and looked down. Inside was and exact copy of himself. "WHAT IS THAT?!" he shouted pointing in the whole. _

_The copy of himself seemed to freeze as he heard the voice, "Da...Dad?" the copy asked looking at Harry. Harry looked stunned._

_"What are you, Because I can assure you I'm not your dad." he said with shock in his voice._

_"My name is Albus. Albus Severus Potter." he stated, receiving shocked looks from everyone in the area._

~*~

September 1, 1997

Present time,

Dumbledore exited the memory and stared at Harry. "So you have a brother and sister?" he asked in a calm and soothing voice.

Harry looked more confused than when he entered the office. "Dumbledore! Are you serious? I'm showing you a memory of my son, and you want to know if I have a sister!" he cried, looking at his headmaster with a confused look.

Dumbledore stayed calm and listened to what Harry had to say. "Calm down Harry, I'm sure that Albus and Scorpius, are just fine staying hidden like they are right now. I wondered if you had a brother and sister, because I didn't get the chance to meet them." he said calmly. He looked towards the corner where Albus and Scorpius were standing. "Albus. Scorpius. You can come out now." he continued gently.

"WAIT! Potter has a family? He's just a no good! Wonerboy! He's an Orpahan. A no good orphan, that going to be killed by the Dark Lord. There's no way he has a family!" Malfoy cried. "No one in their right mind would marry Scar-"

_WHAM!_

He didn't get the chance to finish, because Albus had run out from under the cloak and smaked Malfoy in the face. Throwing all his weight into the punch. Harry could hear the bones crunching under the weight of the punch. Albus drew back his left fist and punched Malfoy in the gut. "Albus! Stop! That's my dad! If you kill him, I'm Dead!" Scorpius cried pulling Albus back.

Albus looked muderous. "I swear, that if you ever say something like that again, I'll kill you Malfoy! No offense," he muttered to Scorpius. Scorpius nodded and looked at his father. He reached out his hand to help him up. Malfoy to it gratfully.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I guess you have met your son," Dumbledore said calmly, like he had seen this all before. "I take it you all have a memory to prove what you say is true. I do have a question though, How did you survive that cash into the train?" Dumbledore asked, yet again, with a calm voice.

"It would be better if I showed you, Professor." he said taking his wand out and putting it to his head. He muttered the same incantation that Harry had and started to take out his memory. When it was fully out he put it in the Pensieve, and offered for Dumbledore, Harry, and Draco to look at it.

~*~

_Albus was sitting in the compartment with his friends and family. To his right was James Potter II, Lily Potter II, Hugo Weasley, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Kathren Watson, and Ron Weasley. To his left was Harry James Potter, Sirius James Potter, Remus Weasley, and an order member. "So Albus, What have you been doing this summer," asked Remus who was sitting across from him. _

_"It could have been better. I just wish I could control these special heir, powers." he said with a slight touch of annoyance. There was something special about Albus. Ever since he was born he was special. But only recently has he found out exactly what he was. He was a second generation heir. His parents were the heirs of the four Founders. Albus could fly, summon fire, and could produce a shield around himself to protect himself from even the most deadly spells and attacks. Something like Protego._

_"I know what you mean," Scorpius said sarcasm. Scorpius was a second gereration heir also. He could Make himself go through through walls and any other solid object and could control the earth. Scorpius turned his head back towards Albus and said," Hey Albus, why don't you show Kathren you power." _

_Albus shrugged his shoulder and concentrated his magic into forming a shield around the compartment. He nodded to Scorpius. Scorpius told Kathren to try and leave through the door. She looked slightly confused but did as he said. She opened the door and tried to walk out. She took a step forward and was thrown backwards into her seat. "What the hell?" he asked looking like she was going to tear off someones head. Albus dropped the shield and nodded his head again. Scorpius stood up and opened the door again. He walked in and out of the compartment, until Albus reactivated the shield and he was stuck on the outside._

_"What The Hell?! ALBUS!" he growled, throwing all his body weight at the shield. Albus took the shield down as he launched at it. He flew through the compartment door and into the wall. "OUCH!" he cried as he stood up. Everyone had burst into fits of laughter as soon as he came through. "Albus," he growled._

_Albus raised his hands like an innocent child," what I didn't do anything," he said his hand still in the air. "And it's not my fault you can't float through my Protego type shield, like you do everything else." he said suppressing his laughter. "So anyone want to know what Rose, Kathren, and Hugo's powers are?" he asked pointing at them and nodding his head._

_The both sighed and stood up. Rose opened her hand and summoned a ball of water, while Hugo summoned a ball of fire. They both let them disappear and pointed at the door and seats with their fingers. The door opened and closed while the seats rose into the air. This earned gasp from everyone including Harry who was staring at Albus. "You're a Wandless," Harry explained."This is what happens when the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have children, or any heirs in that matter. "He said looking at Albus and Scorpius. They both nodded and sat back down. "So Kathren, What's your power?" he asked quite curious._

_Kathren stood up and pointed her hand at the lights. The light that was recently on went off.. The train pulled to a halt, and jerked forward. Something had hit the train. Everyone in the compartment jumped up and went into the hall. Albus decided to take a different approach. He took off out the window while Scorpius ran through every compartment along the side, going straight to the back. When they arrived at the back of the train, they ran into something they didn't expect. There were two exact copies of themselves. "Albus?" Scorpius asked looking confused. Albus didn't know what to do so he took off into the air away from them._

_When they were a safe height away from their copies, they ran into somebody. He waved his hand and they were sucked into a type of wormhole._

_After what could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, or even years, they shot out of the wormhole and straight to earth at an alarming speed. Scorpius tried to change his being so he could float throght the train that was coming toward them, but couldn't find his concentration. Albus, realizing that he couldn't fly,turned around, so his back would strike the train first. He pulled out his wand and cried,"Protego!" Just before they hit the train. They were knocked out and in the ground._

_Scorpius was the first to wake up. He tried to float out of the ground. He did so, realizing his powers would work, he reached into the ground pulling out Albus. He heard voices above, and ran._

~*~

Present

The three who went into the memory stepped out and looked stunned. Dumbledore was the first to recover from the shocked look. "I see that you two already know of the four heirs. I must ask a question though, do you have any idea who would have attacked the train in your time?" he asked the two of them. They both shook theirs heads and looked back towards Dumbledore. "Okay. I'm going to guess that Mr. Potter was in Gryffindor, where as Mr. Malfoy was in Slytherin?"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and nodded. "No Professor," Albus said. "I was in Gryffindor, but Scorpius was _not_ in Slytherin. He was in-"

"Gryffindor," Scorpius spoke up.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Well I guess that ruins family tradition, eh, Malyfoy?" Harry asked, with a smug look on his face.

"Shut it, Potter," Malfoy smirked. "Dumbledore, What are these heirs you are talking about?"

"Meet us in the Room of Requirement at 7:30, tomarrow evening. I will explain everything there." he smile. "But for now let us go back down to the feast," he said, walking out of the office with the others in tow.

**************************The Great Hall*****************************************************************

The hall instantly erupted in to whispers as soon as Dumbledore and the others had left. Everyone was asking the same thing, but only a few couldd give the correct answers.

After, as Dumbledore predicted, fifteen minutes, The small group came back in to the Great Hall. The Hall again, erupted into whispers when they noticed that Two more people were following the group back into the Hall.

Dumbledore took no heed to the whispers, but instead walked to the front of the Hall with the other standing behind him.

"It seems that we have two new students. These students origanaly heil from England, but were transfered to Durmstrang. I would like to kindly introduce Mr. Albus Potis, and Mr. Scorpius Malfen." He announced, looking at all of his students. "Come with me boys," he said to the group.

Dumbledore walked down to the sorting hat and lifted it, "You two know how to do this," he whispered to them. "We will let the sorting hat decide which house they will be in, But two of are other students have decided they will also put the hat on. They feel that through their lives they have perhaps changed. Now Mr. Potis, if you will kindly step forward we will begin." he said putting the hat on Albus' head.

_Aw, I sense I have sorted you already. Yet you come back to me to be sorted again. That is stange indeed. I see that you are related to the Potter's, yes? I can see plenty of courage in your heart. There is no doubt where you should be now is there? I did not think so, You are going to do great things in your life if I sort you into-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, earning a round of applouse from the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, yes. The house of courage. Okay, now it be your turn, young Mr. Malfen." Dumbledore said putting the hat on Scorpius' head.

_Oh now this is very interesting. A Malfoy? Yes definatly, but I have sorted you also, just like your friend Mr. Potter. Do not try to hide what you are, child. Be who you are and not what people want you to be. I sense many things that seperate you from the Malfoy's. The courage, and need to help others in their time of need. Yet you do have that famous Malfoy trait in you, the need to use tumoil to your advantage. But then again, the courage in your heart says otherwise. I Belive you will do good in Sly-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted yet again, while changing it's mind at the same time. This earned yet another round of Applouse from the Gryffindor table.

"Well done, Now for are two students who believe they have changed in their time, let us get to it." Dumbledore took the hat and placed it onto Harry's head.

"Aw Mr. Potter, Back yet again are we? Yes I know what you want, but, like the many times I have told you before. I have not changed my answer. Like I said those many years ago, you would have done well in Slytherin," the hat said calmly. The announcement the hat made, made nearly everyone gasp at the thought of The HARRY POTTER, being put into Slytherin.

"But, then again you would have done well in any house. Oh yes now that you have learned the ways of old. And of your bloodline, I can't really place you. It's is extremly hard to place you yes it is. At first you wanted to prove yourself, but now all you want is to be forgotten. Yes well tough luck their. I feel for you mate, or I would if I could. I shall let you decide which house you would like to be in." the Hat finished.

_I could really care less,_ Harry thought to his mind, hoping that the hat had heard him.

"Well then if that is the case, I shall not place you. Go back to the teachers table. I would suggest sitting by Hagrid, A matter of fact I always did like Hagrid." The hat announced calmly. The students looked confused as Harry took off the hat and went to sit beside his first true friend Hagrid.

"Well, that was unexpected. But the hat has never been wrong before." Dumbledore announced, thinking twice about putting the hat of Draco's head. He decided it didn't matter what he thought.

Once the hat was on his head it began speaking, " Mr. Malfoy, It is good to see your mind again. I see that your hearts has not changed since we last spoke" At this Malfoy's smug look changed to pure terror. "Oh yes, you still wish to please your family. You cannot always have your family's approval Mr. Malfoy. But since the years in Slytherin, have changed your heart a little. I cannot place you either. No you have the Courage of a Gryffindor, the sneakines of a Slytherin, the mind of a Ravenclaw, and the potential of Hufflepuff. I Would suggest you go sit by Mr. Potter and I will decide later," it said. Malfoy stood up and walked over to Harry. He sat down beside him and turned to watch the rest of the Sorting, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" He yelled at everyone in the hall who was starring at him.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house he belonged. He could see his little brother and sister in the back of the group waiting with a smile across their faces.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat burst into song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts was first started_

_The founders of this wonderful school,_

_thought never to be parted.- _The hat continued it's singing, but Harry had zoned out and started trying to figure out why he wasn't sorted.

_-Let the Sorting now begin._

Everyone in the Hall claped and whistled at the hat's song. Everyone expect the Slytherins of course.

McGonagall stepped foreward and picked up the Hat.

"Bones, Terry!" She laid the hat on his head and for a few seconds it sat still. Then "Hufflepuff!"

"Potter, Bradly!" At his name people began to whisper around the room about another _Potter. _ They hat didn't even touch his head, when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped with the rest of his house and told Bradly to come sit next to him.

"Potter, Jessica!" She called out with a suprised look on her face. The whispering began again, but stopped when she reached the top of the steps. The Hat seemed to take a little longer with Her.

_Aw, now here be a Ravenclaw. You have the talents of Ravenclaw herself. But you also have a need for friendship and undying truth. Now Ms. Potter, here is a talent I've never seen in a Potter. You have the qualties of a Slytherin, The sneakest mind here. _The Hat's voice said in her head.

_WHAT! NO! Please not Slytherin. Please! My family would hate me,_ Jessica screamed in her mind.

_Well like the rest of your family you have true nerve, bravery, and like you brother Harry. A knack for getting in trouble. You need to go to..._

" GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried out again. Harry clapped the loudest out of everyone. He was so happy that his family was in his house. He motioned for Jessica to go sit by Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

They rest of the sorting continued with out much excitiment. Until Dumbledore stood up. "SPEACH! SPEACH!" Came the twins voices in the silence. Dumbledore himself chuckled at that.

"Sure why not? But First I have a few rules I need to anounce to are new students, and to remind some of are older students," he annonced looking over towards where Ron, Hermione, Fred , And George where all sitting. They all looked at each other Innocently. "Now. First years should know that the Forbidden forest is strictly off limits, to all students." He looked back over to their little group again. "The third floor corrider on the right hand side is also off limits, to _**EVERYONE**_." He again looked back towards their group where they smiled innocently. " has asked me to tell you that no Items from the store Of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are allowed."

He looked towards the twins and winked at them. "I believe that is all. TUCK IN!" he chuckled and stepped down from where he was standing. Everyone started eating, and when they were all full of the delicous meal, they started to get up and leave the hall.

"HEAR-"

"-HEAR!" The twins yelled reaceiving a hall full of laughter. Even the treachers started laughing also. "YOU ROCK, DUMBLEDORE!-"

"-YEAH CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR NEXT SHOW!" They finished and headed off to their dorms.

_Note: I'll be posting the first chapter to the next story in the ,Power, Series. POWER:Ares, King of war. So keep an eye out._

**Arthur Note:I own nothing expect the plot and some other charactors that aren't cannon. Derex...**


	7. An Important Meeting

_POWER: Dawn Of A New Age_

_Chapter seven: An important meeting_

**Note: I want to give thanks to, xoliversxxgurlx, for helping me with the name for the Divination teacher. I also want to give a thanks to all who offered great names. Thank-you!**

_That, I can honestly say, was the weirdest day of my life. And guess what? It got weirder. You see, Nobody had ever not been sorted before, this led to strange thoughts about Harry and Draco. Some said that they were too confused with their feelings, that the hat couldn't place them. Others said that they weren'y meant to be at Hogwarts. While those who knew of their bloodline would have thought it obvious which house they would belong in. Nobody but themselves knew why they weren't sorted that day._

After every one had left the Great Hall, and headed off to their dorms. And Dumbledore told his new staff, Professor James Wolfen and Professor Talia Profeta, where they could find him. Harry and Draco walked over toward where Dumbledore was sitting, waiting for them. They gave each other a _Death Glare_, and stood to face he ancient wizard. "Professor," they both said in unsion.

Dumbledore nodded at both of them and took the hat from the table. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. What happened earlier is a mystery to me. I could have never imagined, in all my life, that the Sorting Hat wouldn't sort a student. You two have been a mystery of this school since your first year. From the duel in the Trophy room, to the Chamber of Secrets, Buckbeak, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, the Goblet of Fire, Umbridge, The D.A., The Ministry, and now The Sorting Hat. Yes you are both probably shocked, but, as i'm sure you know, Nothing can get past me."

They both nodded, grimly. "Does the sorting hat have any idea what to do?" Harry asked, pointing towards the ancient hat. At the sound of his name, the sorting hat spoke. "Young Mr. Potter, if you truly wish to be placed. The only house for you, is the house of GRYTHINCLAW." the hat said in a Know-It-all voice.

Malfoy sniggered, at the sound of the name. Dumbledore locked his eyes on him and he stopped instantly. "Well, what about Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy shifted on the spot a little as it waited to hear what the hat had to say," Mr. Malfoy. He would be truly difficult to place, difficult indeed. Dumbledore, How do you think I should place Mr. Malfoy? The founders worned me about, something like this happening. But I never thought it to be possible."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke,"Mr. Malfoy, has always been in Slytherin. I believed he had some good in him, but I do not know where his heart lies."

Malfoy looked afronted before speaking," If I tell you something, you have to swear to keep it a secret. Or else my father, and the Dark Lord would torture me, then kill me." Dumbledore nodded and Malfoy continued speaking. "My father said that the Dark Lord wants to give me the mark. He said something about the Dark Lord not trusting Professor Snape. Something about needing more than a couple of spies at Hogwarts."

Harry stared Dumbstruck at Dumbledore, who's face looked as calm as ever, but with a hint of curiosity in his twinkle-less eyes. "And who are these spies Draco?"

Draco looked surprised, and scared for a moment before continuing, "Well I know that Professor Snape is a spy, but you can't tell him I told you that. If he knew that I told you then He would surely make my life hell! I don't know who the other spy is, but The Dark Lord said that it was someone you would trust with your life, and that he was a very valubale assest. Even if he wasn't here all the time. He said that it was someone in your Order, to Aunt Bella. Then I got cought and was put under the Cruciatus Curse, for listening. I don't know who the third is but My father says that the Dark Lord trust the said spy."

Dumbledore's face remained emotionless as he heard the news. The only real sign that what he heard was actualy something he didn't know, was his twinkle-less eyes. His wise, powerful, usualy twinkling, blue eyes. "Draco, you have several options to choose from, but be worned that if you do not choose the right one, I shall have no power over what the 'Order' does to you."

Harry decided that he was not needed in the new conversation, and started to rise in his seat. "Harry, wait." Dumbledore called as he started to push his seat back into place.

"Yes Professor."

"Could you please call a meeting for a certain group of people. Presumably Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and a certain flower. I think you should use the fireplace, we need to speak to them now."

Harry stood still for a moment before he nodded his head and started out of the hall.

_"Ahem!"_

**December 19, 2050**

**Godric's Hollow**

Albus was interupted from his tale as the 70 year old, Harry James Potter entered the room. "Uh... Albus can I speak to you for a moment?" Harry asked.

_Hmm. It sounds like question._

_No, it sounds like a demand._

_A question or demand that needs to be answered._

_I agree._

Both sides of Albus' mind were in agreement on the question. _It needed to be answered._ "Sure dad." Albus answered.

"Hurry back, dad!" Anna shouted as Harry an Albus shut the door to the study.

Harry turned around to face his son, "Albus, I told you not to tell them about that."

"I know, but they need to know the truth, or their going to hear some lie-filled tale about how you murdered hundreds of people with out cause."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Fine you can tell them, but they need to go to sleep, it's midnight!"

"Okay, but you have to tell them that." Albus said with a snicker. Knowing what was to become of anyone who told his children to go to sleep.

Harry looked scared for a mommet before a smile spread across his face. "Okay I will," he said walking into the room.

"Children," Harry started. "Albus has decided that it is time for you to go to bed, and that you will continue the story Tomarrow." Harry finished as he heard Albus coming back into the room.

As he entered he earned three sets of eyes glaring at him as they walked by, with a 'Go to Hell' look. Albus looked towards his father who was trying, and failing, to control his laughter. "You think this is funny do you?"

Harry put on a face of mock shock," Of course not Albus. I think this is hilarius!"

Albus groaned and started heading towards the door. "You are so immature." he called back to his father.

What Albus didn't know was that his oldest daughter was sitting in his bedroom, staring into a pensieve full of memories of the war.

She dived into the memories and was instantly face to face with Voldemort! She had heard what he looked like but she had never imagined that they had been telling the truth. She fell back and started crawling away.

When she was a good distance away, she looked around the area. She was at Hogwarts, that much she knew. She also realized that it was pretty close to the final battle, seeing as she could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco walking onto the grounds. With their wands in their hands.

_'Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!' _was all that was going through her mind, as she was about to witness the Battle Of Hogwarts.


End file.
